Wrath of the Gods
by shamaj9901
Summary: Tsuyoshi is back, and he's better than ever. With new found streangth and endurance, he is ready to fight Aragami once again. Or is he? New Aragaim are popping up an they are becoming impervious to damage by God Arcs! Tsuyoshi races against time to find a way to kill the Aragami once again. Will he succeed or will the Gods have their revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUAL TIME! NOW IF YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH MY FIRST STORY, THEN I'D LIKE TO DIRECT YOU TO 'DREAMS OF FATE' SINCE THIS IS A SEQUAL TO THAT STORY. BUT IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH MY WORK, THEN SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW…READ….STORY… WELL YOU GET THE JIST OF WHAT I'M SAYING. ENJOY! BTW: IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE, THEN I'LL REPOST HIS CHARACTERISTICS.**

**HAIR STYLE: 1**

**HAIR COLOR- BLACK**

**FACE: 19**

**SKIN: 4**

**VOICE: 2**

**DRESS: FORMAL BLACK UNIFORM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GEB**

ARC ONE CHAPTER ONE: RETURN OF HUMANITY

It had been approximately two years since Tsuyoshi had that encounter with Dr. Saburo. Even though he never regained his status as First unit leader, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was Alisa. The most beautiful girl he had ever had the honor to meet. Alisa sat on the sofa above the mission counter, sulking to herself. Tsuyoshi had been transferred to the Far West Branch of Fenrir to go through his yearly training. He was scheduled to come home today, but he hasn't arrived yet. She had missed him since the day he left.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_The helicopter propellers whipped the air around it, creating a mighty roar. Tsuyoshi had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, shouting in order to say good bye to his team. _

"_I'll be back in a year. Hold down the fort for me will you Soma?"_

_Soma grumbled and looked away. Kota was acting as if Tsuyoshi was leaving forever. He was sobbing like a baby and it was kind of getting on Tsuyoshis nerves. Tsuyoshi walks over to Kota and hits him over the head._

"_What are you crying for? You act like I'm leaving you for good! Anyway, do me a favor and record the Bugarally episodes for me. Where I'm going, they won't let me watch any T.V."_

_Kota stiffens up and solutes._

"_Roger. See you later Tsuyoshi!"_

_Tsuyoshi looks over to Lindow and Sakuya. They had recently had a child, his name was Ren. Tsuyoshi gave thumbs up to Lindow and waved to Sakuya._

"_Hey, when Ren wakes up tell him I said good bye. He probably won't know what I'm talking about but tell him anyway"_

_Lindow gave him thumbs up as Sakuya gave Tsuyoshi a hug. She was like the mother to everyone younger than her, mostly because she was the oldest woman in the first unit._

"_Don't stay outside too long. I hear it gets freezing cold at night time."_

_Tsuyoshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked over to Alisa who was pouting over by the helicopter. Tsuyoshi walked over and gave her a big hug._

"_You're not still mad at me for leaving are you?"_

"_I most certainly am. You're just going to leave at the last minute and not even tell me until a day before!"_

"_Well I had too, otherwise you would have kept hounding me to stay and then I'd never be able to train. Look, when I get back I promise we'll go out on a day. Fair enough?"_

_Alisa continued to pout. Tsuyoshi lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. Finally she gave in._

"_Fine, but I get to choose where we go. Now get out of here before the helicopter leaves without you."_

_Tsuyoshi smiled and boarded the chopper. As it took off, he waved to all of his friends. His family._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Alisa groaned. What is taking so long? She jumped in surprise when the main gate opened.

"Please be Tsuyoshi. Please be Tsuyoshi."

When the door had fully opened, Shun and Karel walked in, celebrating another mission complete. Alisa flopped down on the couch. He was supposed to have been back an hour ago.

"Where is he?"

The Den gate opened. Alisa noticed and looked up. It seemed to take the doors forever to open fully. But when they did, in stepped Tsuyoshi, his duffle bag over his shoulder, his spirits held high. He looked over to Alisa and smiled.

"Hey Alisa, wait long?"

Alisa blushed. She jumped off of the couch and leaped into Tsuyoshis arms. He smiled and hugged her back. But when the hug was over, Alisa slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago! Where were you"?

"Sorry, I had to get some last minute training done."

Hibari shouted to Tsuyoshi for him to update his status.

"Tsuyoshi, if you're back for good, then you should update your status at the terminal."

"Thanks I'm doing well Hibari. Thanks for asking. How have you been?"

"Tatsumi is still trying to get me to have dinner with him."

Tsuyoshi laughed and childishly jumped down each step. He quickly said hello to the merchant and headed to the rookie section. When he arrived, the first thing he did was burst through Kotas door. He leapt up and gave Kota a noogie.

"Hey there Kota, how ya been!?"

"I would've been better if you weren't busy trying to crack my skull open."

Tsuyoshi let go of his head and rubbed his own in embarrassment.

"So, how was it in America? Did you bring me back a souvenir?"

Tsuyoshi pulled out an old gaming system called a PSP and a game called Gods Eater Burst. He tossed them to Kota.

"Knock yourself out. Can you believe it? There's a game about us. I salvaged that one in an old broken down house. It works perfectly."

Kota turned it on and started to play.

"Whoa! There's Soma and Lindow and Sakuya! Hey that looks like the Lost City!"

Tsuyoshi high fived his best friend and left to say hello to his other teammates. On the elevator, Tsuyoshi bumped into Dr. Sakaki. He made sure to keep his distance from him. Ever since Sakaki found out Tsuyoshi was part Aragami, he's done nothing but want to probe him and study him.

"Well hello Tsuyoshi. It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. You're not going to probe me again are you?"

"Well now that you mention it, I do need to do more research. Why don't you swing by my lab when you have time?"

"The Hell I will."

When Tsuyoshi stopped on the Veterans section, he met Soma at the vending machine.

"Yo, Soma! Long time no see! How's it going?"

"Well, look who decided to get back to the Far East Branch. Hey Tsuyoshi. Good to have you back. Alisa and Kota wouldn't stop raving on about how you took too long to get back."

Tsuyoshi rubbed his sore cheek and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I payed that price as soon as I walked in. Is Lindow and Sakuya home?"

Soma nodded and tossed a can of first love juice to Tsuyoshi.

"Consider it a welcome back present."

Tsuyoshi thanked Soma for the drink and headed for Sakuyas room. When he knocked on the door, He could hear Lindow grunt. He must've been asleep. When the door opened, Tsuyoshi could hear baby Ren wailing and screaming. He looked at Sakuya in surprise. She had bags under eyes and her hair was a mess.

"Is this a bad time?"

Sakuya looked at Tsuyoshi. She rubbed her eyes and perked up when she realized she wasn't dreaming.

"Hey Tsuyoshi! It's been forever! How have you been?"

"I've been just fine. How about you?"

Sakuya sighed and slouched over.

"Ren has been crying all night for a month now. I can't seem to figure out the problem. I've changed him, fed him, burped him, took him out for walks. I even made silly faces at him to see if he would stop. Lindow and I haven't been able to sleep for a while."

Tsuyoshi walked into the room and over to baby Rens crib. He picked him up and started to rock him slowly and sing him an old song from the older years.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are… "

Ren finally settled down and smiled. His baby teeth were starting to come in. Tsuyoshi looked at Sakuya.

"Better?"

"Much. Now I can get some *yawn* sleep."

Tsuyoshi looked over to Lindow, who had his head buried in the couch.

"Hey Lindow. How ya been."

Without looking up, Lindow raised his arm and gave thumbs down to Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi laughed as he placed a now sleeping Ren back in his crib. He left the room as the two God Eaters fell asleep. Tsuyoshi longed for his room, but there was just one more thing he had to take care of. He got back on the elevator and headed to the executive section. When he stepped off, he headed for Tsubakis office. He entered and saluted to a busy Tsubaki.

"Ms. Amamiya, I've returned to active duty in the Far East Branch."

Tsubaki looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal Tsuyoshi. It's nice to have you back. "

Tsuyoshi sighed and let his sore arm rest.

"It's great to be back Tsubaki. It was such a pain in North America. So much Aragami and training in one day. I was ready to quit after the first week."

"I can only imagine how tire you must be. You can rest up as soon as you update your status."

Tsuyoshi bowed and left the room. He headed for his own room in the Veterans section where he updated his status to 'returned to active duty' at his terminal. When he was finished, he flopped down on his bed, exhausted. As soon as he started to doze off, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to meat Alisa.

"You promised we'd go out on a date as soon as you got back."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm mad tired."

Alisa responded by grabbing Tsuyoshi by the wrist and dragging him out of his room.

"I guess that's a no."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**WELL I'VE GOT TO SAY I'M VERY HAPPY WITH THE WAY THE FIRST CHAPTER ENDED. I FEEL AS THOUGH THIS KIND OF THING COULD HAVE HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL. I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS STORY JUST AS GOOD IF NOT BETTER THAN 'DREAMS OF FATE'. THANKS EVERYONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S CHAPTER TWO, MAN I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH OF AN OPENING A/N FOR NOW SO LETS JUST GET STARTED. BTW, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT TSUYOSHI'S GOD ARC LOOKS LIKE, IT'S ALL LEVIATHAN ****EQUPIMENT****. **

CHAPTER TWO: ENTER THE RAVANA

_In the Forgotten City_

Tsuyoshi slammed his God Arc into the Ogretails head, making the armless Aragami wail in pain. Tsuyoshi entered God Mode and devoured the fumbled Ogretail. As he received his Aragami bullets, Tsuyoshi switched into gun mode, ready to fire at his target.

"Take this!"

Tsuyoshi fired all three spike bullets and finally brought the beast down. He hoisted his God Arc onto his shoulder and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, either the Ogretails in America are super weak, or I'm just too used to them."

Tsuyoshi radios Hibari a mission complete and heads to the mission checkpoint as the Aragami sinks into its black grave. When he arrives back at the Den, Tsuyoshi finds baby Ren crawling on the floor. Tsuyoshi smiles and scoops him up.

"Hey there Ren. You know, you've saved my ass a couple of times. Well, that was a different Ren, but still."

Tsuyoshi received a hit to the back of the skull from an unknown assailant. He turns to find Sakuya glaring at him.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of a child!"

Tsuyoshi sighed and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Sakuya. I guess I'm not used to having a sensitive baby around."

At that moment, Lindow approaches and comments on the subject.

"What do you mean? You're friends with Kota aren't you?"

The three God Eaters laugh as Baby Ren continues to explore and wonder. Tsuyoshi looks down and picks Ren up again. He smiled as he watched him play with his fingers. Tsuyoshi yelped in pain as Ren bit down on his index finger. Lindow laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that Ren started teething a while back. When he's not crying or taking care of business, he's biting anything he can get his mouth on."

Tsuyoshi looked down at Ren, who was smiling and laughing. His eyes were the same as the other Ren. Tsuyoshi smiled and handed Ren over to Sakuya.

"Well I've got to get going, see you guys later."

Tsuyoshi headed down the steps to get some supplies from the merchant.

"Hey Merch, what do you have on sale today?"

"What's with the _'Merch'_? I told you just call me merchant."

Tsuyoshi smiled a toothy grin and continued to make fun.

"Yeah, but I don't want to call you merchant every time I see you, that's just boring. So Merch will do."

Tsuyoshi is interrupted by Hibari who was busy typing away on her computer.

"Tsuyoshi, Dr. Sakaki would like to see you in his lab. It's very important so pleases hurry."

Tsuyoshi made his way to the elevator, afraid of what the doctor wants with him. Last time he wanted to speak with Tsuyoshi, he tried to probe his body by sticking a large needle in his arm. Instead, he ended up getting shocked, much more badly than the time his God Arc broke for the second time. Tsuyoshi shook his head at the unpleasant memory. As he made his way to Dr. Sakakis lab, Tsuyoshi ran into Soma.

"Hey, what are you doing here Soma?"

"I was called in by Dr. Sakaki. He told me to wait out in the hallway until you got here. Let's go."

The two God Eaters made their way into the lab, Tsuyoshi on alert of any trap that Dr. Sakaki might have set for him. Dr. Sakaki was sitting at his desk, typing away on all of his computers that surrounded him. He shifted his glasses and got straight to business.

"I called you two here because there is a rather pressing matter I need to discuss with you. Earlier today, one of the scouts has spotted a new Aragami in the Wailing Plains. We need more information on it so we can figure out how to combat with it. I want you two to battle with it, and study its attacks and abilities. Now before you say anything, I chose you two because you both are fast on your feet and can dodge any attack you aren't familiar with better than anyone else that I know of. However, Kanon will be aiding you in case you need any medical assistance. You can bring any other member if you'd like, but they have to provide sniper support."

Tsuyoshi pondered the situation as he left the lab. If it was a new Aragami, then it would be extra dangerous to fight. As Tsuyoshi thought about which shooter God Eater to bring, he ruled out all the options.

"Sakuya can't come because she has to care for Ren; Kota can't because honestly, his aim sucks when he's fighting an unknown Aragami; Karel, no he'd only do it for the money."

Tsuyoshi snapped his fingers as he figured out who he wanted to bring along. As he headed down the elevator, Tsuyoshi confronted Soma about it.

_IN THE WAILING PLAINS_

Gina looked on as the rest of the group prepared themselves. Soma briefed the group on the mission before heading out.

"Alright, we don't know much about this Aragami, so stay alert. Kanon and Gina, you two will provide cover fire from either side of the target. Stay on your guard because we don't know if this thing can shoot or not. Tsuyoshi and I will draw its attention and try to get as much information as we can. Alright people, lets mo-"

Soma is interrupted by a blast of fire that crumbled the platform the group was standing on. As the four God Eaters tumbled into the battle, Tsuyoshi looked over to see a large creature with a Cannon on its back roar a terrible ear splitting roar. He looks over to Soma.

"Well that answers the question of if it can shoot. What now Soma?"

"Tear the damn thing to shreds!"

"Huh, good plan."

The two God Eaters charged at the beast as Kanon and Gina took their positions. The large Aragami was black, yellow, and blood red, with a set of large horns coming from its head. The most distinguished feature of the Aragami is the large cannon on its back. It was relatively easy to combat with the Aragami. Tsuyoshi was able to get a couple of Aragami bullets from the damn thing. However, the Aragami showed signs of being a flame type Aragami, making it hard for Tsuyoshi to unbind any cells. He looked over to Kanon and Gina.

"Shoot ice bullets! This thing is weak to ice!"

Tsuyoshi leaped into the air as the Aragami clawed at him. Tsuyoshi readied his shield as the Aragami fired a blast of fire from its cannon. The impact was strong enough to raise Tsuyoshi higher into the air.

"Alright then, have it your way!"

Tsuyoshi raised his God Arc and threw it into the barrel of the Aragamis cannon. Upon impact, Tsuyoshis God Arc penetrated the barrel and protruded like a thorn. As he fell, Tsuyoshi transformed his arm into Aragami mode, slamming his fist hard into the beasts head. As he hit the ground, Tsuyoshi grabbed his God Arc from the monsters cannon. As he grabbed the hilt, The Aragami stood up, raising Tsuyoshi with him. Soma cursed as he raised his tired arm, ready to attack. As Tsuyoshi held on for dear life, the Aragami clawed at Gina. She flipped over the beats mighty claw and shoved the barrel of the gun onto the top of its head. She pulled the trigger and the beast finally fell in defeat, giving Tsuyoshi enough time to pull his God Arc from the corpse. Soma huffed and sighed.

"Man, this thing is such a pain in the ass. Alright, extract its core and let's get the Hell out of here."

_BACK AT THE DEN_

Soma gave his report to Dr. Sakaki as the stargazer listened with interest.

"Tsuyoshi came up with a name for the Aragami: Ravana because of its roar. The Aragami is a fire type and is similar in size and build as a Vajra. I don't think they hold any relation though. Its attack pattern seems to be the same as a Vajra as well. Speaking of attack, one of the most dangerous features of the Ravana is the large cannon on its back. That's all the data we could collect from it before it died."

Dr. Sakaki smiled in delight as Soma handed the photos of the Aragami to him. He was able to snap some while the Aragami was distracted.

"Ah thank you Soma. You and your team did well."

We turn to Tsuyoshi, who was busy playing darts in his room, until he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!"

Alisa stepped in and sat herself down on Tsuyoshis couch. Tsuyoshi followed briefly, flopping down besides her. Alisa smiled and looked at Tsuyoshi.

"I heard you fought a new Aragami today."

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass. But we finally killed it after Gina shot it in the brain…If those things even have brains."

Alisa smiled and giggled. She cuddled up close with Tsuyoshi and gave him a kiss. Tsuyoshi looked surprised.

"What's the occasion?"

Alisa shrugged and sighed.

"I haven't been able to kiss you for a whole year. I've been dying to see you again Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi smiled and hugged Alisa.

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it? But I'm here now so there is nothing to worry about."

The two God Eaters kissed and laughed as Tsuyoshi told the story of fighting the Ravana.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**SCHOOL FOR ME STARTS ON MONDAY AND I HAVE TO FINISH THE STUPID SUMMER HOMEWORK BEFORE IT DOES. SO I'M TRYING TO GET IN AS MANY CHAPTERS AS POSSIBLE. I MAY ONLY BE ABLE TO POST CHAPTERS EVERY WEEKEND OR SO. BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANKS EVERYONE. BTW: IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHY TSUYOSHI CAN TRANSFORM HIS ARM INTO AN ARAGAMI, READ CHAPTER 8 OF THE FIRST STORY AND LOOK AT THE ENDING A/N. SPOILERS MAY BE INCLUDED THOUGH, JUST A HEADS UP. THANKS EVERYONE! ONE MORE THING: I NOTICED THAT I SAID 'AS HE/SHE' A LOT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'LL TRY TO BE MORE FLEXIBLE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY E ERYONE. MY HJATUS JS NKW OFFICIALLY OVER! I HAVE BEEN IUT FOR A BIT SO I MIGHT BE A LITTLE RUSTY. SO IF YOU DIDNT ENJOY THE CHAPTER (WHICH I HOPE YOU DO) LET ME KNOW. ITS GOODTO BE BACK! **

CHAPTER THREE: BLOOD

Tsuyoshi falls face first into the couch in the lobby. He'd just gotten back from battling an Amateresu with Lindow, Alisa, and Gina. It wasn't as hard as it used to be, but Tsuyoshi still got the shit beat out out of him. Tsuyoshi looks up to meat Alisa's gaze. With a toothy grin, Tsuyoshi desperately tries to get out of whatever trouble he's in.

"Hey Alisa, whatever I did I swear it was all Kota's fault."

Alisa smiles and giggles before sitting next to her boyfriend. She clutches Tsuyoshi head and places it on her lap as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Tsuyoshi, I've been wanting to see you all day. By the looks of it you hit off more than you could chew...again."

Tsuyoshi chuckles at Alisa.

"Since when have I ever done that? I get the job done don't I?"

Tsuyoshi's hand meets Alisa's as he sits up and plants a kiss on Alisa's cheek. The two New Types stood up and made their way to the mess hall. Grabbing their tray's, they join their friend Kota who is gingerly sipping away his First Love Juice. The three enjoy a conversation about said drink. Tsuyoshi sided with Kota.

"I don't know how you could possibly hate that stuff Alisa."

"It's repulsive. I've never had the displeasure if drinking something that horrible in my life."

Kota snickers and leans back in his chair.

"There you go being all formal again. You need to relax Alisa, let loose. Y'know, go crazy once in a while."

That comment got a deep blush out of Alisa. She didn't know what to say to combat Kota's comment. Before Tsuyoshi could say anything to cheer Alisa up, a God Eater came bursting through the elevator door and straight to Tsubaki.

Miss Tsubaki, you're not going to believe this but, a Special agent from Blood is requesting to speak with you."

Tsuyoshi over heard what the God Eater said and his mood quickly turned sour. Alisa noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong Tsuyoshi? Your mood changed as soon as Blood was mentioned."

Tsuyoshi placed his left cheek OK the table and sighs.

"I've just had some bad experiences with Blood before. It was before I became a God Eater. I lived on the streets. Never really had a home after my parants died. I had a best friend, Chiatsu. We got into so much trouble, stealing, playing pranks on people, all of the stuff you were forced to do growing up on the streets. One day a transport truck came rolling into the neighborhood with rations to be passed out. Chiatsu and I were starving like crazy, so we swiped some extra rations and high tailed It out of the area. Well we were tailed by four dudes who hopped out of the truck and were cornered. Rather than being generous, they beat the shit out of us, saying how kids like us could never amount to anything higher than being street garbage. They went on gloating about how Blood was the best in the Fenrir business and how it would never accept kids like us. That day we went hungry. Chiatsu and I shared a deep hate for Blood ever since then. Then the day came where we were separated as teenagers. Chiatsu had been adopted even though he was a teenager. It turns out that the people who adopted him were from China and were just taking a vacation. I was all alone after that so that's when I became a God Eater."

Alisa was heart broken to hear about Tsuyoshi's sad past with Blood. To comfort him, she lifeted his head off of the table and cradled him in her breasts. Kota was speechless and just sat there deep in thought.

"Man Blood sounds like it's full of nothing but jerks. I'm glad I'm not a part of it."

Tsuyoshi smiled at Kota and was about to say something, only to be yanked out if his seat by Tsubaki who dragged him by the color of his uniform.

"You're coming with me Tsuyoshi, just in case there is a mission request."

In the lobby, God Eaters crowded the mission counter, asking to get a look at the Blood agent. Hibari tried her best to calm the crowd.

"Please settle down, I'm sorry but I'm not at authority to let anyone up."

When Tsubaki and Tsuyoshi emerged from the elevator, Hibari disbanded the crowd so the Blood agent could enter. Tsuyoshi stood at attention next to Tsubaki as the Den gate slowly opened. The Blood agent walked in wearing a uniform similar to Tsuyoshi's. Tsuyoshi grew wide eyed and stepped back.

"Chiatsu! What the Hell are you doing here? I thought you moved away to China!"

Chiatsu smiled and hugged his best friend. Chiatsu stood at the same height as Tsuyoshi. He was light skinned and had long blonde hair that covered his eyebrows. His voice was similar to Soma's but more light and higher pitched.

"After a few months living with my so called parents, they decided that I was just too much to handle and just another mouth to feed. So they sent me back here."

After the two greeted each other, Tsuyoshi looked at his uniform and grew angry. He spoke in a low threatening voice.

"What the Hell are you doing working for Blood? Don't you remember what happened? How could you go and work for them?"

Tsubaki pushed the conversation aside and got down to business.

"I assume you're here on important business. I'm Tsubaki, director of Fenrir's far East branch."

Chiatsu bowed and replied.

"I'm Second Lieutenant White of the mobile defense unit of Blood."

Tsuyoshi was shocked. Second Lieutenant? In only three years...Tsuyoshi was only a Corporal and hasn't been promoted since. Chiatsu continued with his report.

"I'm here to discuss a rather urgent epidemic. There has been reports of new Aragami in the area and they are extremely dangerous. One of them has been reported to be a large, wolf like creature and has been put in the Vajra family."

Tsuyoshi interrupted for a moment, back in business.

"Just a few days ago my team and I fought something that was put in the Vajra family. Its been classified as a Ravana."

Chiatsu continued with his report.

"Of course. We've been filled in on that note and have been taking action to research the Aragami. This one however seems to have a more serious issue. Its roar has a mysterious affect to it. It summons red rain that strengthens Vajra. Here's the pressing issue: that rain is extremely dangerous to humans. Its been reported to infect humans with the new disease, the Black Plague. Its incurable and has already claimed thousands of lives. I'm reporting this to you because those Aragami have been reported to be in this region. Blood has set up base about one hundred miles from your position and we are going to investigate the issue."

Tsubaki nods in understanding and Chiatsu takes his leave. Tsuyoshi trails after him, demanding answers.

"What happened to hating Blood? Don't tell me they brain washed you Chiatsu."

Chiatsu stopped in his tracks and refrained from eye contact.

"You are to address me as Second Lieutenant White Corporal. Failure to do so constitutes punishment. I may be a part of Blood, but I still have the powers to enforce misconduct in Fenrir."

With that Chiatsu walks away, leaving Tsuyoshi alone. Tsuyoshi made his way back to the elevator, meeting Alisa who was surprised to see the look on his face.

"What happened Tsuyoshi?"

Tsuyoshi stood next to Alisa and tried to smile.

"I'll tell you once we get off of this elevator."

The two made their way to Alisa's room. Tsuyoshi was always amazed at how girlie her room looked considering the fact that Alisa acted like a young adult all the time. Tsuyoshi sat in the clutch and Alisa joined him.

"So what happened Tsuyoshi? You looked upset on the elevator."

Tsuyoshi sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"That Blood agent was Chiatsu. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden he's working for blood. It's been three years and he's already an officer. A Second Lieutenant after three years. You're supposed to wait for months just to be promoted to Private First Class. And I know it takes longer than three years to become an officer."

Alisa rested her head on Tsuyoshi's chest.

"So you're jealous that Chiatsu is a Second Lieutenant and you're only a Corporal..."

Tsuyoshi sighs.

"No it's not that. It's just that Chiatsu is a completely different person. We hated Blood right down to the core, and all of a sudden he's a commanding officer. I just don't get what changed."

Alisa sat up and took her hat off. She leaned over and kissed. The two sat on the couch, engulfed in each others love. When they broke the kiss, Alisa smiled.

"Sometimes peoples hearts change. If being a part of Blood is what Chiatsu wants, then we can't change that. But enough of that, it's just you and me here, not a single Blood agent in sight."

Alisa ran her hand along Tsuyoshi's stomach as he go the hint. The two God Eaters kissed again and became lost in love again.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE.**

**WELL I SAID I WAS A BIT RUSTY BUT IM PLEASED WITH THE WAY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT. IF ANYONE DISAGREES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ITS GREAT TO BE BACK AND IM HAPPY TO BE WRITING AGAIN. THANKS EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! SO GODS EATER TWO IS SUPPOSED TO BE RELEASED IN JAPAN ON NOVEMBER 14 2013, BUT THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY ANNOUNCEMENT AS TO WHETHER BANDAI NAMCO PLANS TO RELEASE THE GAME OUT HERE IN THE WEST. SO FOR EVERYONE WHO LIVES IN JAPAN, YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY! I HEAR IT'S BEAUTIFUL IN JAPAN AND I PLAN ON MOVING THERE TO BECOME A MANGA ARTIST WHEN I GROW UP. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY BORING SELF, HERES CHAPTER FOUR!**

CHAPTER FOUR: RED RAIN

_In the Tranquil Temple_

Kota leaped into the air, his God Arc in hand. He shoots a bullet at the Kongou beating its chest. Missing by just a few feet, the bullet barrels towards Tsuyoshi, who deploys his shield just in time. Kota looks at Tsuyoshi and panics.

"Oops. S-sorry!"

Tsuyoshi yells back at him while slashing away at the Kongou's pipes on its back.

"Its fine, just focus on not getting killed!"

When the Kongou fumbles and falls to the ground, Tsuyoshi seizes the opportunity and enters God Mode. The large, black mouth that was once Tsuyoshi's blade tears into the Aragami's back, stealing the materials needed to convert into Aragami Bullets. As Tsuyoshi enters Burst Mode, he links the new bullets to his teammate. Kota soon enters Link Burst and aims his gun at his target.

"Alright! Try this for size!"

Firing the large air bomb at the Kongou, the impact shatters its mask, back, and tail all at once. Tsuyoshi leaps into the air and plunges his blade into the Kongou's exposed back. The mighty beast gives one last cry before dying in the snow. Tsuyoshi gives Kota a high five and proceeds to extract the core from the dead corps.

"Hey, look at this thing. It's huge! I've never seen a Kongou core this big before."

As the two God Eaters head back to the checkpoint, Tsuyoshi radios Hibari.

"Hibari, our missions complete and we're heading back to the Den."

*Alright, I'll see you when you get back. Good job guys.*

Kota looks up into the starry sky and smiles a wide, toothy grin.

"Man, look at all of those stars! It's such a beautiful night out. Not a cloud in the sky…"

Upon saying so, the two God Eaters hear a never before heard roar off in the distance. Immediately after the roar came rain…red rain. Kota stuck his hand out and examined the liquid.

"Huh? Wait; there isn't a cloud in the sky. How is it raining?"

Tsuyoshi remembered the report Chiatsu had given him.

"Damn it! Come on Kota we need to get out of this rain. It's not safe."

The two head into an abandoned building and wait out the rain. Kota looked outside of the window at the snow.

"Whoa…Look, the snow is red! What kind of rain is that?"

Tsuyoshi looked up and explained the situation to Kota,

"It's red rain. There is a new Aragami running around and it has this strange power to summon it when it roars. That rain is extremely toxic to humans so we have to avoid it."

"Wait, won't the Bias Factor in our bodies keep us immune to the rain?"

Tsuyoshi shakes his head.

"Not really. Since this is a new Aragami we're dealing with, we don't have any data other than the effect of the red rain. If we can get a core from it, then we can create a more update Bias Factor from its oracle cells."

Tsuyoshi radios Hibari and fills her in on the details.

"Hibari, there's been a change of plans. Kota and I had to avoid the red rain. That new Aragami is nearby and there isn't any way fro us to get out of this rain without being risk of infection."

*Hmm…that is a really pressing issue. Should I send an evac team?*

Tsuyoshi looks outside. Its pouring red rain and the snow is now a deep crimson red.

"Negative, the Aragami is too close by and it's not safe. We'll just have to wait it out. Don't worry, Kota and I brought rations and enough water to last us until the storm passes."

Kota objects to Tsuyoshi's suggestion.

"We might not have has much time as you think Tsuyoshi. Come take a look."

Tsuyoshi heads over to the door way and looks outside. A large, wolf like Aragami stood on top of ruble from a collapsed building, sniffing for the two God Eaters. Tsuyoshi quickly hides himself behind the wall and curses.

"Damn it! It's only a matter of time before that thing finds us. We might not have a choice but to get to the checkpoint so we can escape. And if worse comes to worse…we might have to fight that thing out in the rain."

The two God Eaters head further into the building, trying to make as little movement as possible in order to keep the Aragami from picking up their scent. The two sit by a window to monitor the rain. After what seemed like hours, the rain finally stops and the two get up and head outside. Kota looks up at the sky and stretches.

"Man that sure took a while didn't it?"

Tsuyoshi looks back at Kota and grins.

"Heh, you're telling me. I was getting so bored cramped up in that building for so long."

Tsuyoshi and Kota make their way to the checkpoint while Tsuyoshi radios Hibari, unaware that the wolf like Aragami loomed dangerously close above them. The Aragami leaps for an unsuspecting Tsuyoshi, its claws ready to rip through its prey. Kota looked up and fired a divine curve bullet at the monsters side, knocking it off of its course. The crashes of the monsters massive body made Tsuyoshi snap out of his conversation and ready him self for a fight. The Aragami recovered and lunged for Tsuyoshi. Said God Eater swung his blade down on the beast's head, only to hear the loud clang of metal, a sign that said his God Arc didn't even make a dent in the beasts flesh.

"What the Hell?"

Tsuyoshi takes a massive claw to the chest and he is sent skidding across the ground. Kota takes his aim and shoots another bullet at the beast's side. Turning its attention to Kota, the Aragami lunges forward. Kota rolls out of the way just in time. Tsuyoshi recovers from his shock and enters God Mode, ready to devour his target. Seizing the opportunity, Tsuyoshi clamps his God Arc onto the Aragami's left leg. Tsuyoshi grows wide eyed to see that his God Arc didn't even pierce the beasts flesh. Tsuyoshi couldn't even devour the Aragami. Tsuyoshi slams the tip of his blade into the ground and transforms his arm into its Aragami form. With a mighty scream, Tsuyoshi sprints toward his target, smashing his fist into the Aragami's side with all of the power he had…All that in vain. The Aragami slams its claw into Tsuyoshi, who blocked as much as he could. The Aragami turned its attention back over to Kota, who was shooting at it again.

"Tsuyoshi! Are you al-"

Kota is cut off short as the Aragami slashes his chest with his claws, leaving a trail of blood streaming from the wound. Kota falls to the ground as the Beast readies itself to finish off its prey. Tsuyoshi screams at the Aragami and uses a lure to draw the Aragami's attention away from Kota.

"Hey, over here you big stupid mutt! This way! Come get some you damn Aragami!"

The Aragami turns its attention to Tsuyoshi, who was now sprinting away with his God Arc in hand. As the Aragami chases after Tsuyoshi, a Fenrir helicopter lands in the open, and Soma, Alisa, Sakuya, and Lindow jump out. Soma looks over to the unconscious Kota, who bleeding out fast, and gives his squad orders.

"Alisa and Sakuya stay behind and tend to Kota's wounds. See if you can stop the bleeding. Lindow, come with me so we can lend that moron a hand."

Soma and Lindow sprint in the direction that Tsuyoshi was in while Sakuya and Alisa sat and worked on Kota. Alisa fired a few recovery bullets to help Kota's condition, but Sakuya realized something important.

"We won't be able to use Link Aid on him and recovery bullets will only work for a short time. That Aragami got to his vital organs. We have to get him back to the Den so we can operate ASAP! Let's get him on the chopper."

The two put Kota on a gurney and lifted him on the chopper. Soon after, Soma, Lindow, and Tsuyoshi came sprinting towards the evac with the Aragami close behind. Tsuyoshi witched his blade into gun form and fired at decaying ruble above. As the debris came down in front of the Aragami, it roared, summoning more red rain. Tsuyoshi looked up and screamed at his teammates.

"Hurry and get to the chopper! This red rain is poisonous and we won't last long if we get caught in it!"

The three sprinted with all their might, leaping onto the chopper as it took off. Closing the doors to the helicopter, Tsuyoshi took one last look at the Aragami, its fierce face burned into his mind. Tsuyoshi then turned to Soma to give him a situation report.

"We finished our assigned mission, but then that red rain started to come down so we had to take shelter. I assume Tsubaki already told you about the red rain."

Soma nodded and Tsuyoshi continued.

"Once it stopped, we made our way to the mission checkpoint to wait for extraction but that thing came out of nowhere and attacked us. We tried to fight him off but our God Arcs had absolutely no effect what so ever. That's when Kota took the blow to the torso."

Soma looked over to an unconscious Kota.

"Damn it! Looks like that thing gave you two a rough time. How's his condition Sakuya?"

"He's stable for now, but if we don't get him medical treatment soon, I'm afraid he won't make it."

Alisa looked into Tsuyoshi's eyes. She could see the guilt and regret and she attempted to make him feel better.

"Don't worry. Kota is as stubborn as a Chi-Yu. He'll be fine I'm sure."

Lindow chuckled in spite of everything that just happened.

"Alisa is right. Kota won't die that easily. Kota did everything he could to keep you safe. The important thing is that he'll make it. Trust me."

Tsuyoshi looked at Kota's face and clenched his fists.

"Hang in there Kota. You're going to be ok."

END OF CHAPTER 4

**WELL THAT WENT WAY BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
